It Started With A Towel
by Adamantheron
Summary: Give a girl a chance to transform into her HDD form, and she'll take it. *Rated M for Smut/Lemon* NOTE: I do not own any of the characters within this story.


It Started With A Towel

Neptune lay on the couch, her legs hanging over the arms. Energetically, she bobbed her head to the beat of the music that blasted from her headphones. Meanwhile, Plutia was in the shower. Both girls were relaxing after a lot of running around, fighting monsters, and sweating…lots and lots of sweating. It's been a while since they worked that hard. Neptune removed her head phones and sat up, walking towards the bathroom.

Knocking on the door, she said, "Plutie? Can ya hurry up in there? I gotta wash the icky off me too." There was no response. She sighed dramatically and put her back to the door, sliding down.

"Hurry up, will ya?" Still, there was no sound from inside the bathroom. So, Neptune decided to go back to the couch, plopping down in the same spot. Trying as hard as she could to wait patiently, she stared at the clock. Second after boring second, minute after pain-staking minute, Plutia finally swung open the door. The knob smashed against the wall, making a loud sound that startled Neptune. Jolting up, she looked over towards Plutia and smiled, then immediately turned away, blushing.

"U-uh… plutie? I'd e-enjoy seeing you in t-that state as much as the n-next girl, but um… could you wrap a towel around you or something?" Neptune stammered.

"Um, that's the issue. There are no towels," Plutia whined. Neptune blushed even harder, her eyes widening.

"Well, go find one! Until then, I'm not gonna lay an eye on you!" Plutia began to make her way towards her, but Neptune shut her eyes tight and sat on the ground, curling up into a ball.

"B-But Neppy… Why? Does my body offend you?" Plutia asked.

"No, you just make me feel pedo-tastic…"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" She tilted her head a bit to the side, confused. Neptune, shook her head, still in her ball of safety.

"Your… um. How do I put this…"

"Spit it out already!"

"Your bod is like a 5 year olds! Looking at such an under-developed, work-in-process makes me feel…groddy." Plutia didn't respond, instead she stood there, silent, tears forming in her eyes. The silence confused Neptune, so she looked up, closing on of her eyes. When she saw what she had done to Plutia, she got up and went to her to comfort her.

"Aw… don't cry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I mean, look at me. I barely have any lady lumps myself, so I have no room to talk." Plutia hugged back, one arm around Neptune, the other sliding in-between the two of them.

"Plutie?" Neptune said, feeling her hand trace up her stomach. Plutia's fingers barely brushed against her chest, then let out a giggle.

"Yeah, your right. You're a little girl too." Plutia backed away with a bright smile, then giggled as she ran away to fetch a towel. Stunned, Neptune stayed standing still before chasing after her.

"H-hey! Wait a second! I'm no little girl, see! I'm like…" Neptune stopped running to count. "3….4….5.…I'm like 10 years older than you, missy!" Inches away from the door, Plutia slammed it shut. Neptune banged her fists against the door.

"HEY! OPEN UP!" she screamed. "I still have to shower!" Behind the door, there was a fit of laughter. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, beams of it peering through the small spaces in-between the door and the door frame. The voice that the laughter belonged to suddenly changed. It was no longer gentle and childish, but now more mature and seductive. Neptune noticed this change, and her body froze. The knob turned, and slowly opened to reveal Plutia in her HDD form.

"This good enough for you?" she asked, raising her arms and letting a towel, that once was wrapped tightly around her, fall. A wave of shock crashed over Neptune, as she took a step back, her eyes glued to her.

"P-plutie? Why did you transform?"

"Well, I thought you'd like my 'more developed' form better." She reached out to grab the hem of Neptune's shirt and pulled her back. "What was that you said, when you first saw me in this form? Oh, yes, that was it. You called me a 'domenatrix', am I right?" Hesitantly, Neptune nodded.

"Haha, why that's adorable. Almost as much as that body of yours." Plutia ran a finger along Neptune's side, then frowned. "Well well, someone hasn't developed these sexy curves yet. Such a shame," she stopped to move Neptune's hands onto her own side and smirked. "See, this is what it feels like to have 'lady lumps'. Jealous?"

"N-no." Neptune struggled to get the words out, keeping her hands where they were.

"Well, why don't you transform too. I love you more when you're in that state anyways."

"Why…" Neptune closed her eyes and shook her head. "All I wanted was to take a shower, and now here you are, in front of me, naked, making me feel your curves. The best part is, all of this started because you didn't use the towel that's right behind you." Plutia turned to look behind her and Neptune took the opportunity to take a glance at her boobs. They were inches away from being pressed up against her, and sudden urges started building up inside her. When Plutia turned her head back, Neptune snapped her attention away, embarrassed.

"Well, if I had used to towel, we wouldn't have been able to have this much fun," she said with a smirk, noticing what Neptune had done. She took a step closer, almost as if she had read her mind. Plutia put a finger on Neptune's chin and tilted her head up, her boobs against Neptune.

"Do me a favor and get rid of this barrier between us. Its rather boring and preventing all sorts of fun," Plutia whispered. After looking into Neptune's eyes, Plutia kissed her, gentle at first, then gradually added in more and more energy. Neptune closed her eyes and transformed as soon as their lips meet. Plutia pulled away to admire her body.

"See? That's more like it." Neptune attempted to cover herself, but she grabbed her arm and led Neptune to the couch, sitting her down. Plutia got to her knees, and looked at Neptune with devious eyes.

"I'll be gentle, ok?"

Neptune nodded, speechless. Afterwards, Plutia kissed her again, this time more passionately. Slowly, she worked her way down Neptune's body, kissing every inch. Moving from collarbone to stomach, her hands slid up and down Neptune's sides. Getting closer and closer to Neptune's clit, she jumped back up to her breasts, one hand on either one. Neptune leaned her head back and closed her eyes, letting Plutia do as she pleases.

Massaging gently, she swirled around Neptune's nipple with the tip of her tongue before she began to suck. After a short while of going easy on her, Plutia started to roughly grope Neptune's breasts, resulting in her letting out a soft, barely audible moan. Keeping one hand on her right breast, Plutia wandered down her body again. Flicking her tongue against Neptune's clit, she continued to play with her tits. Neptunia jolted in surprise, then put her legs onto Plutia's shoulders and sank down so her pussy was closer. Broad stroke after broad stroke, Plutia let her tongue lick every inch of Neptunia's clit before moving down. The teasing didn't stop there; Plutia repeatedly kissed in and her desired areas, causing Neptune to squirm with pleasure.

"P-please…" Neptune sighed before letting out another moan. "Just do it already." Taking the command, Plutia slipped her tongue inside her pussy and went to town. Moving her head side to side and flicking her tongue in various patterns, Neptune's moans grew in intensity. Plutia moved her hand from her boob and slid both hands under Neptune, cupping and squeezing her ass, bringing her even closer in. Neptune replaced Plutia's hands with her own and tightened around her tongue.

"More!" Neptune cried. Plutia gave in to all of Neptune's demands, noticing that her walls were getting tighter and tighter. With a smirk, Plutia continued the patterns with more energy. Neptune's body began to shake, twisting her nipple between her thumb and index finger. Her voice rose and fell and felt her body start to numb.

"Yes! Oh… oh, just like that… I'm getting close." Plutia found Neptune's soft spot and teased it with the tip of her tongue, barely grazing it. Like clockwork, it took a few licks for Neptune to arch herself upwards and let out a high-pitched scream as she came, making a mess all over Plutia's face. It didn't bother her; she licked her lips with a satisfied look on her face as she stood up. She held out a hand, and Neptune took it immediately and stood up, struggling to get her balance at first. Plutia led her to the bathroom and turned on the shower, looking at Neptune and nodding towards the bathroom door.

"This time, we're gonna use a few toys to spice it up a bit," Plutia giggled. Neptune ran to the door, biting her lip, and closed it, locking it afterwards.

-To Be Continued-

_If you guys liked this, let me know and I'll write a continuation of it. Otherwise, the rest is up to your imagination ;)_


End file.
